


Jensen & Quinn "Cardio is Hardio"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Tickle Fights, Tickling, playful couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Quinn faces the consequences of her early morning tickle attack on Jensen!





	

##  ** **

##  **CARDIO IS HARDIO**

“Jacob Timothy Jensen! DON’T. YOU. DARE!”

Quinn was out of breath but trying her best to sound serious and authoritative but the twinkle in her boyfriends blue eyes was still there in full force.

She wasn’t sure how long she could keep up the chase. She was cursing herself for not taking cardio more seriously at the gym. Her “cardio is hardio” tank top was becoming more true with every passing minute.

This is their third lap around the entire length of their condo. Jensen could have caught her at any time but was enjoying messing with her. Jake was always the tease.

Her chest was tight and her heart was pounding in her chest while she panted and tried to gulp in some much needed oxygen. Trying to run from a highly trained special ops solider in perfect physical condition was not how she was planning on spending her Sunday morning. But then again life with Jensen was never boring.

“I’m gunna catch you Q Ball.” Jensen gave her an evil smirk and she knew he was right. She was a gonner. He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers at her.

The couch that was between them did very little to make her feel safe. He was coming for her.

“Fair is fair babe.” he added in his most sinister comic book villain voice.  

She tried not to laugh but he looked so cute.

For a second she regretted her sneak tickle attack on him in bed before he woke up this morning. But that was only for a second. It was worth it and he deserved it.

She was starting to get a second wind and was considering making a run for the backyard. Maybe spraying him with the hose will cool him off and slow him down.

He darted to the left and she jumped to the right. Then he lunged to the right and she pivoted to the left.

They were both howling with laughter when she went for the sliding glass patio door.

She wasn’t quick enough and felt his large strong arm hook around her waist while she messed with the door handle.

He roared loudly when he lifted her off her feet with a swift gentle ease then rubbed his beard against the soft skin of her neck. She squealed and screamed for mercy but he was having none of it.

“Gotcha babe! You’re mine now!”

“Lemme go!” she laughed and kicked out her legs but he held on to her firmly and tossed her on the couch with a bounce. He pounced on her quickly and pressed his body flat against hers and tickled her sides mercilessly.

“Ahhh!! Stop stop. I give. I give.” she laughed and screamed. She couldn’t take anymore. She was trapped and he was ruthless.

He stopped laughing and took both of her wrists in his hand and pressed them high above her head. His harsh pokes and tickles slowed and became more gentle groping strokes. She hummed while she closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked them behind him.

Their breathing calmed but their blood began to heat as she pulled his hips down towards her center with her legs.

“I am all yours J. What are ya gunna do with me now?” her voice was enticing and playfully naughty.

She looked up at him with her big sexy blue eyes and now he was the gonner.

“You’re not playing fair are ya?” his voice was rich and smooth as he tried to lift up her shirt with his free hand. Her legs squeezed him harder and she lifted her hips up to grind up against him.

The playful twinkle in his eye disappeared and was replaced by a look that was dark and full of pure lust.

“Playing fair is no fun. Don’t cha think?” she purred and squirmed seductively underneath him.

“I like the way you think Q Ball. Your way sounds like a lot more fun.”

He kissed her deeply and enjoyed the moan coming from the back of her throat when he sucked and pulled on her full bottom lip. He wasn’t done teasing her, not by a long shot. He wanted to make her scream.

He held her hands above her head but then lowered himself to kiss suck and lick her tummy and along her rib cage. The tickle of his beard made her squirm and rub up against him harder. He tightened his grip on her wrists and hummed into her flesh while she unabashedly tried to fulfill her need against him.

She cried out when his free hand cupped and squeezed her warm center roughly over her jeans.

“Ah Fuck J.” she bit her lip and felt her body begin to tremble under his touch.

He could feel it too and couldn’t help but puff out a proud chuckle. His kisses traveled up and past her bra and her hiked up t-shirt up towards her neck.

He tried to pull the cups of her bra down but was met with some resistance so he settled for squeezing and groping her breast with his free hand.

She was so wet and was running on pure instinct when she tried to rub her clothed pussy up against his growing erection. The friction she was feeling was divine.

She could feel him smile against her neck while he kissed and nipped along her sensitive soft skin. He was so proud of himself for turning her on so quickly and so completely.

“Is this what you want?” he teased and sharply pressed his hips down towards her and pressed her firmly into the couch.

He laughed again when she moaned his name. He clumsily pulled at the button on her jeans and enjoyed the feeling of her body squirming and begging for him when they heard a sound coming from the hallway outside their condo.

They froze when the unmistakable sound of a key unlocking their door and the little happy voices of their kids registered in their foggy horny minds.

The pair quickly sat up and fixed their clothes just in time. Annie Jensen’s sister was a little early bringing the boys home from their sleepover.

Their “tickle war” was official declared a very unsatisfied draw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
